forced Innocence
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: 7 boys are being forced into having Innocence, and work for the order against their will.Discontiniued
1. Chapter 1

Forced Innocence

Chapter 1

Welcome to your new home

_VxG_

The seven boys, who were lying in the beds restrained not to hurt themselves, were all sweating, panting and screaming from the pain that they were all in.

The reason for this is that Leveire had found out that some of the Innocence had reacted weakly to someone, and he made the third exorcists go and get them. And soon they had returned with them bound.

They were heading down to Hevlaska to have her give them their Innocence. But once they were brought down Hevlaska said with her angelic voice that their bodies were not ready to gain their Innocence, and that it would only cause the Innocence to get deflected by the body.

Leveire of course would hear nothing of it and shove one of the boys towards her demanding to have the Innocence placed in them.

Hevlaska had no choice, so she took the frighten boy in her many arms wrapping them around him and soon took the Innocence and placed it against his forehead.

The scream that followed was almost as horrible as nails scratching against two chalk boards at the same time.

Leveire of course didn't even blink as the screams of agony and pain kept howling until the poor boy fainted after the pain got too much for his body to handle.

And after all of them got the Innocence placed in them and restrained to the beds was all the order had to do was waiting for their bodies to get used to the Innocence that was forced upon them.

Of course Komui and the rest of the order was against it even Link was a little shocked of his behavior. But it was nothing they could do about it. Just prepare to tell them what happened and hope that they would understand.

2 Months later.

It's now been two, months and the 7 boys are showing signs of that the pain is easing. But the one thing that worried Komui the most is that one of the boys had to handle some major after effects of the forced penetration of the Innocence.

His eyes had literally turned completely black and oozing the dark liquid out of his eyes quite literally, and they had to remove them just in case so he was turned completely blind.

Another problem was a boy who showed symptoms of having a totally new type of Innocence. His entire body showed the signs of an animal.

Other than that he could only hope they will be able to handle it.

1 month later.

The boys are showing no symptoms of the pain, and have shown what kind of Innocence they all have. There was one parasite type, one parasite beast, three equip and two entirely new types of Innocence. They were now getting their uniforms and soon after a well-deserved explanation.

"Komui-niisan. Do you think we should have Mari help the one you know?"

"Yes it most likely seems that way Lenalee!"

"Umm excuse me?"

The one who had spoken was the one with the parasite type .He had brown hair that went to just a little beyond the shoulders, and he had emerald green eyes. He was wearing the black jacket wich reached to above his elbows on his arm. The red line on his jacket went in one line around his neck and down stopping at the belt. Two red gloves that went almost all the way up to his elbows.

He got black knee long shorts that ended a little over his knees. There were two red lines at his black pants. One going down the right side of his leg, on the left side he got a line going in an oblique line from the lower parts of the leg. And a little under the pants he got some loose thread keeping a piece of cloth that started just below his knees ending a little around his feet's. The cloth had a red stipe following it the entire length.

The gloves were finger less and it shows off his black nails that was his deactivated form of his Innocence on both hands.

"Yes...umm what is your name?"

"…My name is Christopher Chris for short, and I was wondering if you could explain to us what has happened to us"

"Chris yes I'm so sorry about all of this. We wanted to wait a bit longer but inspector Leveire decided that we needed more exorcists here at our headquarters."

"Exorcists?"

"Silver what are you doing up you need to rest"

"I'm fine Chris really I am I'm more worried about you the way you ate all that food just now"

"I guess I was kind of hungry"

"Chris I know you and I've never seen you eat more than two plates of pancakes with a little syrup on. You ate a mountain of food just now what is wrong with you"

The boy by the name of silver was wearing a jacket with an armless arm on his right side, and on his left the arm went down a little like a normal T-shirt. The red line went around his neck and followed it the entire way down splitting on the middle following the split beneath the belt. There were two thin red stripes on his left arm side going around his arm.

He got white pants going his entire length and black boots going up to a little below the knees.

The boy got his tail sticking out of a custom made hole for it to go through. And his now wolf like gray ears was sticking up from his still messy brown hair. His crystal blue eyes were almost relaxing to look at if it wasn't for the sheer fact that he was glaring at his brother with a really annoyed look.

"I can actually answer you to that Christopher"

The two boys turned around to be glaring at a boy with white hair, and silver orbs for eyes. A weird red scar was running over the boys left eye, and the two could not seem to take their eyes off of it.

"My name is Allen btw and you can stop glaring"

"Sorry I didn't realize"

"It's okay umm Silver was it?"

"Yes. And about that explanation?"

"Oh I'm terribly sorry, you see your Innocence type is a parasite type. That kind feeds off of your body energy and making you eat a lot more having to be feeding the Innocence as well as your own."

"I see…but how do you know?"

"I myself got a parasite Innocence. And I'm sorry about all of this, I hope that we can work together in the future"

The two boys didn't get the time to ask why as a boy with brown hair red piercing eyes and the arms of the black jacket folded inwards to his shoulder, and the red line going around his neck and down stopping at the belt.

His pants are in the same condition as Chris. And the red line is also in the oblique lines on both sides of it. He got somewhat the same as Chris with his legs only that they are shorter and a thicker line of red, and minus the thread.

He also had a chain attached of the opposite side of the belt loop.

"Daniel how are you feeling?"

"I can tell you this that I've had it better Silver. Hey Chris any luck on what is going on around here?"

"No such luck Daniel, I'm sorry"

"Don't be it is those weird guys fault"

"Ano I'm standing right here you know?"

"Hmph"

"You must excuse Daniel he can have some trouble getting used to things"

"I can completely understand that and—"

"Allen can I have a word with you?"

"What is it this time Link? Can't you see that they are confused?"

"I might be a jerk sometimes but right now that boy is in need of a little comfort"

"You mean—REI!1!"

Allen was running off to the other side of the room in a strangely hustle. So the three boys decided to tag along.

As they got forward to get a better look they saw a boy with a shady blue hair color. His jacket left arm was armless with the exception of a loose arm fastened to the none existing arm with a type of wrap on both sides of the cloth that was covering his arm.

His other arm went the entire length of his arm and then some.

The red line went down the added arm in a thin line. And went half way around his neck and down beyond the belt and was splitting at the middle following the parted jacket.

He was sitting on the ground having his hands clenched to his face as if removed his face was gonna fall of.

Allen was sitting beside him at the floor holding a hand on his shoulder whispering something to him. Whatever he said it worked and the boy apparently by the name of Rei had slowly relished his hold on his face.

And what they all saw when he took them completely off. Was that he was wearing bandages that was covering his eyes. He also had a silver ring around his head with a sun kind of thing enabled placed in the middle of his forehead.

Allen took and pulled the still shaking boy's hair up in a low pony tail.

Silver was about to say something when they heard a loud crash, following up with a loud hoard of laughter.

As they turned around they saw a boy with dark blue hair. Armless jacket on both sides the arms was replaced with the loose arms. He had knee long black pants with the red lines at the end of them. The red line that was going around his neck was going the entire length of the jacket as it kept going down under the belt.

For some reason he was laughing so hard he had to clench his stomach.

"Oh-haha-oh my –heheha-that—haha-ow-haha-i-is so—haha—ow—damn—haha—funny hahaha—ow—it hurts to laugh"

"What is so funny?"

"Hey wolfy—haha—man. You never—haha—believe—ow—haha—what jus-haha—happened—hahahah—OW!—Okey that one hurt"

"What?" (All of the persons in the room unison)

"He—haha—he just ran into the frigging wall—hahahahahahahahahah—ow—ow—ow"

They all turned around to see a boy with silvery blue hair. Blue eyes and a jacket with a full length arm on his right side, and an armless on the left. He got a black glove going to around his elbow. He's jacket ended in a three way split once it got beyond the belt.

The mid part went in between his legs as the ones on the sides went down there. The red line went around his neck and down having it follow the edges of the lower part of the jacket. His white pants went down to his knees, and he had black boots on with two red lines going around them.

There was another boy who was standing at the boy's side and apparently he saw it to seeing that he was trying desperately not to burst like the now rolling on the floor dark blue headed hyper boy.

The boy who was steadying him had a green snake that was resting around his neck. He got the same red line that went around his neck and down following the sides of the jacket.

He's jacket was armless. And he only had normal black gloves on his hands.

His white pants was stopping at his knees having black boots with a thick red line going on both sides of it.

"Sonic has it ever accord to you that he's sight has decreased. Chester is a weary sharp person to have him walk into the friggin wall as you put it, is as close as impossible if not something has happened to his sight."

This shut up the laughing boy completely and started to run towards the two boys, to help out the still stumbled boy by the name of Chester.

"Ano can I help you"

"And you are?"

"My name is Christopher Chris for short. And can I ask of what happened?"

"Well Chris the name is Shoske and the stupid one is Sonic and the one who crashed is Chester. We are all childhood friends and we know Chester won't just walk up on a wall like that"

"Shoske I can—"

"No Chester! Listen we need to find out what happened to you"

Just then Komui walked over to Chester taking his glasses of and put them on Chester's face.

"How is that?"

"I—I can actually see a lot better"

"At least you're not completely blind"

The boys turned around to see the boy with the bandaged eyes standing beside a huge guy with some weird headphones.

As they were about to ask, Komui asked for his attention.

"As you probably understand you are now a part of this place. We are known as the dark church or as we call it the dark order. There a 4 different branches this being the European branch, again I am so terribly sorry for dragging you into this. Inspector Leveire was both right and wrong in many parts. Mainly dragging you in when you weren't ready yet. The job of an Exorcist is to destroy the Akuma that the Earl are creating to rid this world of humans. We do not only destroy the Akuma we also find Innocence for future Exorcists as yourselves. Again I'm sorry to say that you are not allowed to leave this place with the exception of going out for missions. You are to stay here train and form bonds with your Innocence, I don't think you are ready to meat Hevlaska again so I will put each of you under training with one of our Exorcists you see before you. Rei you will be assigned to train with Mari seeing that you are both blind it would make a great comb. Chester you can train with Kanda Kun over there. Sonic can train with Lenalee-Chan. Daniel you can train with Crowley. Silver you can train with Lavi. Shoske seeing that you got a parasite beast I must allow general Nhyne to train you seeing that she is the only other Exorcists with a parasite beast type. And finally Chris your type of Innocence is somewhat the same as Allen here and the fact that you both got parasite type is just another plus to the side of the story.

And now I wish you good luck in your training, and welcome you to your new home here at the European branch.

End of chapter 1

_VxG_


	2. Chapter 2

Forced innocence

Chapter 2

The black whine and the speed power wolf

Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. I only own Shoske, Sonic, Silver, Chris, Daniel, Chester, Rei, Orona the plot and story.

_VxG_

Chris followed the white haired boy together with that blond strict guy who seemed to follow him about everywhere the boy went. And now that he thought of it how did this Allen person know Rei, as far as he knew Reis never been here before so how come.

"Say Allen. How do you know Rei, as far as I know he is—"

"He woke up before all of you and I was in the area talking with Mari. He woke up before the surgery on his eyes started so he was fully aware what had happened to his eyes. We both talked a lot with him, he was able to see a little but when they came and had to start he never woke up until now."

"I see—say what are we supposed to do Allen?"

"We must get that Innocence of yours activated, wich mostly can only be done when it's user are in danger"

"What are you trying to say?"

"We must fight and besides we must know how your stamina is."

"I see—when do we start?"

"How about right now here are the training grounds"

They had stepped into a large area with a lowered circle in the middle of the room.

"Wow this place is enormous"

"Yeah I suppose so; you can try and activate your Innocence once as far as I know you haven't tried it yet."

"Activate—what do you mean?"

"You can't have you Innocence activated all the time, other vise you would have been drained of you energy a lot faster. So that's why you have your Innocence deactivated at this moment."

"I see. But how do I activate it, and what does it really mean?"

The silent hung in the air for a while and Chris was about to say something when Allen started to glow a bright white light.

When he looked up he saw that Allen's left arm had transformed into a huge black claw. He also had this white cape cowering him.

Wh—what just happened?"

"I activated my Innocence the Crown-Clown"

"Crown—Clown? What do you mean?"

"Crown-Clown is what I call my Innocence. But enough talk, let's get down to business, try and activate it first."

Chris closed his eyes and tried to concentrate but to no avail.

"Let's try from a different approach. Prepare yourself!"

Chris barely had any time to react as Allen ran up to him about to strike him, as Allen did so Chris did what seemed wildly crazy.

He threw himself in front of Allen jumping over him in a flip double kicking him in midair and then landing in a crouch right behind him, then taking a spin with his outstretched feet knocking Allen to the ground and then getting up and dusting himself as he yells at Allen to give him a little warning next time.

"What is wrong with you? Are you trying to give me a heart attack!1!1!"

Link who was watching the whole thing was now gaping with his mouth open, his eyes was wide open as he was staring at the two boys in the training grounds. He had actually dropped his book and his pen was still in his positioned hand as he was writing something in his note book.

Allen was just glaring and blinking at the boy who was standing over him. Allen was also a little dumbstruck, at the boy's surprise of attack and moves for that matter.

"Chris—where did you learn moves like that?"

"My family owns a dojo. I'm a third degree black belt in Karate and my brothers and I like to do some gymnastics as well."

"Well that would explain the agility and timing of your jump but. Then again—never mind"

Chris was about to ask why when he saw Link.

"Umm Allen there is something I've been wondering about for a while?"

"What is it?"

"Who is that person over there anyway?"

Allen looked over to see a still unmoving Link, and at this he had to smile a little. He picked up a little rock that was lying on the ground and threw it at Link hitting him in the head.

This snapped Link out of his trance and looked at them collecting himself and picked up his book and kept on writing something we might never know, or understand for that matter.

"His name is Howard Link he is supervising me"

"Why?"

"You will understand after a little while"

"I'm not a kid I'm 15 for crying out loud"

Allen looked at the boy in front of him a little shock written on his face.

"It's about something I really won't want to talk about okay?"

"…I understand if you don't want to talk about it I can wait until you do and—"

Chris was rudely interrupted as a dark almost black wolf came running out through the door, the wolf was too fast for it to be a normal wolf, and he didn't get the chance to get away in time as the wolf tackled him straight to the floor.

"HEY SILVER WAIT UP!"

"Groan what hit me?"

"Sorry Chris he was just going all nacho with that hammer on me, so I ran and ran and ran—what are you doing down there anyway?"

"I was tackled by a giant black wolf and—Silver?"

"What?"

"You're that wolf?"

"Huh?"

Silver watched himself and was greatly shocked and started to run around again.

"What happened how why!"

"Lavi what did you do this time!"

Chris was still lying on the floor looking at the wolf that was still running about the big area, was now looking towards a panting boy with a headband and an eye patch over his right eye.

"I didn't do anything"

"What do you mean Lavi?"

"Look I only activated my Innocence and I might have grown it to a little bit too big. I admit that I scared him off, but that weren't the reason as to why it activated."

"Go on"

Chris was no longer paying attention to the two boys, as he went over to calm down Silver who was running at an amazing speed.

As he was closing in on his brother he noticed that the wolf was creating waves of wind and that he could barely keep his ground.

Chris was now quite close to his brother now but now that he was there how would he stop an animal that was running about 100 miles per hour.

Chris was too busy to keep his feet on the ground he didn't see the wolf that was coming straight toward him.

And as they did Lavi and Allen had just turned around to see that Chris was about to get run down.

"CHRIS WACH OUT!"

Too late and as they were about to collide a black light enameled around Chris, and as the light died down they saw that Chris was holding onto the now panting wolf with his hands, no not his hands his nails. Black nails was wrapping around the wolf going into the ground stopping it in its running path.

"Wha—what did I just do?"

"You activated your Innocence. And for the looks of it I was right when we thought that you would have a claw type Innocence. Buy for the looks of it, it looks like you got more than just a claw as well"

Chris was feeling a bit dizzy, his Innocence deactivated and he fell to the ground fainting. Silver had also deactivated moments after he got trapped in Chris claw trap.

When Chris woke up he was trying to remember what happened and remember a great black light and then just a huge headache, then nothing.

"What happened?"

"You're up that's a relief"

"Allen—what happened?"

"You blacked out, whether it was the sudden activation or just a use of too much power at once I don't exactly know for shure. But what I do know is that you need more practice in the use of you Innocence. Once you got better control on your Innocence you can start going out on missions to search for Innocence."

"…Missions?"

"That's what we mostly do here on the order, searching for Innocence fragments to have until other Exorcists show up."

"Like us"

"Not exactly like you but sort of. If we had just waited until you were ready, the Innocence would have left to find you and transformed into your weapon."

"…What did that Lavi guy tell you anyway?"

"Yeah you see Lavi got a equip type Innocence, and he can have his hammer grow into a huge hammer, even bigger than a house. He said that he was only activating it and he ran away, after running around a bit he saw that he was gonna crash in another one of Komui's Komurin. At the weary moment they were gonna crash, Silver transformed ramming into it destroying it and kept on running until he rammed into you."

"…What did I do anyway?"

"Your Innocence activated stopping Silver in his tracks."

"How…what do you mean, I I'm so confused"

"You Innocence acted more like a plant that a claw. It wrapped itself around Silver and then going into the ground, stopping him immediately."

"What are you getting at?"

"Your Innocence reacted differently than we thought, more like a whine of some sort than a claw, I suppose you can use it as a claw as well but for now what do you want to call it?"

"What I want to call it…I dunno?"

"Then what do you think of, the dark whine?"

"It sounds a little wired, I like the wine part but…how about the black whine?"

"It's your call, if you like it then go for it"

"I think I like it…now what?"

"Want to see what else your whine can do?"

"Shure, this could actually be kind of fun"

Meanwhile

"Hey Silver are you up to some more practice?"

"I still don't know what happened?"

"Your Innocence is majorly cool, you know that?"

"What I don't remember much?"

"…Then what do you remember?"

"You chasing me, that big metallic thing, bumping into my brother…after that nothing much"

"Okey let me tell you what happened, for the looks of it you transformed into a wolf, but its speed was too fast to be a normal wolf, it looked more like you were running at the same speed like a cheetah."

"…Wow"

"And second of all, no ordinary wolf could just ram into a robot like Komurin-IIX and make it fall unless it got the power of…umm I don't know a tiger maybe? Anyway the point is I think you can use all kind of animal strength. As far as I know maybe you even got the endurance of an elephant, we won't know until we have tested it out yet, and maybe probably you can transform into other animals as well eventually, it is too early to say now. Anyway what do you want to call it?"

"What?"

"A name for your Innocence, I call mine big hammer little hammer. (A\N: I can't spell it in the Japanese so I'll go with the English version) Yu-Chan call's his sword Mugen and Allen calls his Crown-clown, so what is it gonna be?"

"I…I don't know?"

"How about…the Speed power wolf, for now that is, you like it?"

"…yeah, yeah I do it got this nice ring to it."

"It's settled then, hey want to do some more training maybe we can find out some more about your Innocence that way, what do you say?"

"It sounds like a good plan Lavi, but this time give me a little warning about that hammer of yours, how would I even be prepared for that size if not…"

"Details, details let's go boy we got a lot to do"

"Fine I understand."

End of chapter 2

_VxG_


End file.
